StevEXE (might be confusing)
by 11keris
Summary: Steve has a demon inside but who? RATED T FOR DISGUSTING STUFF MIGHT BE LIKE SONIC.EXE :(
1. Chapter 1

Something goes wrong -  
On a beautiful sunny day...  
*BANG* *CRAASH*  
A war was on the enderman and creepers were joining up *HISSSSS* *BOOM* "WAAAPRPPH!" The endermen screeched "SSSSsss" The creepers hissed steve noticed that the mobs were closing in on him Suddenly Steve couldnt help but get a horrible feeling, he never ever spoke about his dream he met a pink pony and a rainbow maned pony, in his dream...  
Steve stared at the other figure:Israphel and Herobrine.

Israphels POV:  
I stared at the mortal me and Hero knew something wasnt right with steve so i sent out one of my human-like creepers to fetch him for me.

Herobrines POV:  
The mobs stopped attacking (Whats going on) My mind raced as i read the miner's mind something was taking over him the intire army noticed his eyes were twitching rapidly his arms on his ears..."WhAtS uP wItH hIm?" Israphel spoke for the first time, his voice was rough and sounded like he got chocked and couldnt speak and i knew why...he was dying..he was getting old but he never changed.

Steves POV:  
"nonoononononoonononoooooooo!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs 10 endermen and 25 creepers jumped from the sudden scream. Steve couldnt help but vomit blood and the end-looking liquid.  
"H-h-h-help...Go...A-a-away..." Steve managed to speak thats then steve went on fire, the fire was purple and black and it was taking over him like a enderman was telporting colour.  
"Bhwhwhhahaha!" Steve wasnt himself the new steve was wicked,cruel and evil.

Herobrine and Israphel's POV:  
We stared and saw his eyes...  
They melted and revealed a black and red his eyes were black his irse's were red and pupil white.  
"BWHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA"(UNKNOWN) Screeched, his voice was high pitched and demonic he lunged at an enderman with claws caked with blood and lunged at the brain "Im Your God Now..."  
(UNKNOWN) Spoke "My Name Is " Stev spoke.  
Then Hero and Israphel's Minecraft disconnected...  
"Whos Your God Now?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine's POV:  
i got back on with raph we stared in fear at the new world,Fire...Blood...Screams.  
The animals guts hung from trees several dead minecrafters were dead we saw our worst fear Honeydew and notch.  
With pitch black eyes dripping black liquid, their mouths were missin "Run before he gets you tooo..." HoneyDEW spoke

Israphel's POV:  
We stared with fear Honeydew had a obsidian pickaxe caked with endermen and human blood Notch had a very sharp axe caked with creeper blood,endermen blood,ghast blood and human blood We stared in fear,Curiosity got the better of us and forced our legs to move then demonic reversed music played lavender town mixed with Gothic?! i dont know! Me and hero mightve got insane and got into a dream but we didnt we remembred how that look on the demon steves face poor steve he was trapped in the end locked in a unbreakble gate.

No more POVS -  
Hero and Raph carried on and the music got slower, Raph noticed hero got teleported somewhere else so Raph was on his own.  
"Ready Israphel..." A familiar voice spoke.  
Oh no... it was the Demonic steve his grin reached to his ears blood dripped from his fists and worst..  
He was covered in it I couldnt move like i was getting teased.  
I Couldnt see I Couldnt Speak Im in his world Im in a world of fire?  
I gained my sight again and saw...No...It cant be... 


	3. Chapter 3

I kept going on and on until it happend.  
static 5 times and stev appeared right in front of me..  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHGH! 

(Back to POVS:

Israphels POV:  
Im gone i died im in his world Sorry i failed hero Your on your own now...(Bye...)

Herobrine's POV: I was in a world in the nether but the lava was blood the floor was flesh which was impossible my weight (NOT FAT!)  
flesh cant hold to much pressure I signed in annoyance it felt like forever, walking.  
I heared a laugh BUWHAHHAH...  
"Your next" came the same voice from before Stev opened his mouth to reveal sharp yellow teeth his eyes widended even more and blood instantly rained from the black eyes "Israphel was unless and so are you..." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stevs POV:  
I stared at the two lifeless corpse's Israphels body:

Sword in chest Guts,intestine,heart and stomach torn out One leg ripped off vilolently

Herobrines Body:

Legs torn off Eyes goughed out Chest to stomach open All organs gone Burnt skin Sword in left eye Dagger in right foot

Stevs POV: (Again)  
I suddenly felt pain to my spine was it GOD?

God's POV:  
I felt bad for steve having to deal with this and the vilolent deaths he didnt cause the devil is responsible for this..  
I used some holy water with Holy ice and mixed it in a potion to create a Anti-Demon Survival Which could kill the demon permanent.

I used the potion on steve...

Steves POV: AAAAARGHH...*pant*  
"*pant* *pant* *pant*  
"Am i free?"

God:Yes

Dont be bad Dont be evil 


End file.
